The occupational lung diseases (e.g., the pneumoconioses--asbestosis, silicosis, coal workers' pneumoconiosis--and lung cancer, mesothelioma, and airways disease) constitute a major portion of disability among workers. NIH/NIOSH have labeled occupational lung disease number one among occupational diseases and, even though the epidemiology of these disorders has been well described over the past two decades, research scientists have only begun to address their basic mechanisms. The International Conference on the Biological Mechanisms of Occupational Lung Disease (ICBMOLD) has the specific objectives of addressing these basic mechanisms. Speakers and contributors of international caliber have been selected and have agreed to participate in this 7th annual research conference that will address the specific areas of biological mechanisms of occupational lung disease.